<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy Who Cried Watermelon. by Buneleon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985154">The Boy Who Cried Watermelon.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buneleon/pseuds/Buneleon'>Buneleon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cabin Fic, M/M, Mark is Marcus., Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, No Plot/Plotless, Taemin just murdering sims and loving it., Where the hell is Taeyong?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buneleon/pseuds/Buneleon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Are watermelon's really ever this important to the plot?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten &amp; Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jongin | Kai &amp; Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Boy Who Cried Watermelon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay, but you can't swallow a <em>whole</em> watermelon, Mark!" Jongin exclaimed as his eyes darted between the television's looping commercials of hardly nude girls choking down hamburgers and the smirk of the younger.</p><p> </p><p>The smirk never left the pink-haired boy's face. "And why not?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because..." His gaze completely shifted from the television with a small sigh. "It's not humanly possible, dude."</p><p> </p><p>"But, dude." Mark bounced in his seat. "I've done it plenty of times before, right... Taemin! Didn't I, Taem?"</p><p> </p><p>Taemin perked up with a shy smile as he exited the world of Baekhyun's flip phone. Ignoring the sounds of screaming sims, whose bodies melted away in an <em>accidental</em> house fire. </p><p> </p><p>"Have I, or have I not..." Mark gazed at the day-old watermelon sitting on the gummy-orange kitchen table. "Swallowed a <em>whole</em> watermelon last summer at camp."</p><p> </p><p>"Last summer?" Taemin repeated, fingers stroking his chin dramatically. "What happens if I say no?"</p><p> </p><p>The younger chirped, "I tell Baekhyunnie you killed <em>all</em> his sims again."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait!" Jongin's eyes widened. "Blackmail? That wasn't apart of the deal, Mark!-"</p><p> </p><p>Taemin shrugged, glimpsing at the startled brunette. "Okay, I see... In that case, if I side along with Jongin, what happens then?"</p><p> </p><p>"dude, I just said!" Mark groaned. His hands now pointed towards the shut sky-blue matte flip-phone in the older's grasp. "You know, he hates when you take <em>his</em> cellphone!"</p><p> </p><p>"Shush, not you, tattletale." The brunette replied, "I meant Nini."</p><p> </p><p>"Me?" Jongin singled himself out, still somewhat startled from the pink-haired boy's blackmail tactics. "What could <em>I</em> possibly give you that you don't already have? <em>Money? Clothes?</em> What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Money?" Taemin's scoff got caught in his throat as he flipped the device open. "Pfft, as if."</p><p> </p><p>"Then what?" Mark's smirked, watching the two's voices overlap with lackluster ideas. He <em>totally</em> ate that<em> whole</em> watermelon, now.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin puckered his pink lips, ignoring the fictional grim reaper's sighs. "A kiss!"</p><p> </p><p>"A k...Kiss?" Jongin stuttered, his face now brighter than Mark's head of hair, who simply plastered another smirk onto his Canadian face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." He shrugged. His gaze on the game's ghost-filled city. "Why not?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because!" Jongin jumped off the couch. "I- Marcus, help!" </p><p> </p><p>"Marcus." </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck. Mark. I meant Mark. I swear."</p><p> </p><p>"M A R C U S."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you HELPING me or not?"</p><p> </p><p>"Help? You're on your own, pal."</p><p> </p><p>As the ghosts parted and the devil laid their souls to rest. Taemin smiled, tuning back into the real world as Mark, like a sim himself, <em>storming</em> out of the living room, and Jongin stared like a deer-in-the headline.</p><p> </p><p>He smirked, "So, are we kissing or not?" </p><p> </p><p>"...Sure," Jongin grumbled, huffing as he sat and deflated into the couch. </p><p> </p><p>Taemin stood, "Sure? So, should I come to you or...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Get it over with," his voice flat. "I'm not losing to <em>Marcus.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>"Marcus?" Taemin questioned, only to receive a fiery glare from the other. "Mark, right! Right."</p><p> </p><p>Who in a million years would've predicted the brunette's childhood friend (turned spoiled-rich, sim-murderous adult) would be hovering over him because of a stupid bet? Definitely not Jongin. Honestly, he always wondered what Taemin's pink-pillow lips had to offer, but he didn't want to find out this way. You know, out in the open? In their roommate-shared summer cabin or even in the living room, with the repeating commercials of hot-girls staring back at him. Fuck, the late 2000s are weird. </p><p> </p><p>"Get."</p><p> </p><p>"It."</p><p> </p><p>"Over."</p><p> </p><p>"With."</p><p> </p><p>Taemin hid his flushing ears well as the brunette's heat entangled with his own. However, it didn't mean Jongin's words would somehow soften like a romantic flick because of it. Like the movies where the two best friends dance around their feelings until they kiss. Ha, no. Never. Somehow, that only happened in movies. Movies that they both wanted to be in.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure....? You look comfortable beneath me." Taemin cracked a smile, watching as their other's eyes rolled over and over like a possessed dummy. In a cute way. </p><p> </p><p>Jongin's heart softly pounded. "Taemin, I swear."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright!" His fingers ran against the brunette's cheek. "Ready to prove Marcus wrong?" </p><p> </p><p>He swallowed, "hurry up."</p><p> </p><p>"Hurry up?" Taemin repeated</p><p> </p><p>"Bitch, hurry up, I swear."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not a bitch."</p><p> </p><p>"You're acting like one-"</p><p> </p><p>"And so, what does a<em> bitch</em> act like?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I don't know! Stalling for six years straight."</p><p> </p><p>"It's been two minutes, not six years! Plus, I'm nowhere near straight."</p><p> </p><p>"You think I don't know that, idiot!"</p><p> </p><p>Giggles and chuckles arose outside the cabin's window as the two rambled, accused each other of stalling, and bickered endlessly. However, anyone with a brain could see the metaphorical sweat pouring down their foreheads.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think they'll ever kiss?" Lucas questioned, his eyes leaving the two and focusing on the small brunette beside him, who'd rather munch on popcorn than answer his question.</p><p> </p><p>Ten sighed, "Xuxi, never. They're too scared anyway, this is just pointless teasing at this point."</p><p> </p><p>"Of what, though?" The platinum blonde questioned once more, his bug-like eyes filled with curiosity that Ten couldn't resist indulging. "I mean, Mark set this whole thing up so THEY would kiss! But it didn't even happen... Again."</p><p> </p><p>"I know." He sighed. "It's so frustrating like if it was you, I'd kiss you without hesitation!"</p><p> </p><p>"R...Really?" A smile stretched across Lucas's face. "Like for real? Like seriously?"</p><p> </p><p>Ten muttered, taking the attention of his confession. "Plus their egos are big."</p><p> </p><p>"What..." Lucas replied, tilting his head like a lost puppy. "What do you mean?" </p><p> </p><p>"I mean only losers would rather lose to Marcus, Mark from Canada than take a kiss from their like best friend in the whole world."</p><p> </p><p>"So you'd kiss me? Wait- Lose what? Taem isn't gonna lose a thing, you know, besides his own cellphone, the hamster that ran away, and Baekhyun's patience."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but Mark'll spill about Taem having Baek's cellphone, and then... Jongin will feel the everlasting shame of losing to a 19-year-old."</p><p> </p><p>"Damn didn't even think of that."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>As the two childlessly bickered inside, a loud roar could be heard, not from a nearby bear or even Mark, who'd already claimed his victory by tearing into the watermelon (bad idea), but Baekhyun. Uh-oh. </p><p> </p><p>"TAEMIN! JONGIN!"</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Taemin was joining his sims sooner than he thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i got bored. i wrote this. thanks for suffering through it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>